Fascinante! sesshxkag
by Dannythaax
Summary: kikyo le tiende una "trampa" a kagome la cual no logrará deshacerse de esta hasta que se transforme en una gran miko. En el suceso se topa con seshomaru y no tiene otra opción que buscar junto con el a naraku ya que en el camino podría toparse con inuyasha ... pero eso puede cambiar - ¡yo no te obedeceré solo por que te acompaño! -Que!... humana. -uuy "es un imbecil"
1. un golpe bajo

CAPITULO 1 = un golpe bajo...

Todo iba muy bien con la recolecci n de los fragmentos de la perla de SHIKON. Bueno esa era una tarde como cualquier otra, Inuyasha como siempre sol a quejarse de la comida "picante" que preparo Kagome aquel d a

inuyasha: Aaahhh... kagomee! me puedes explicar por que rayos hiciste esta comida picante?, sabes que no me gusta!

kagome: inuyasha, pero de que rayos te quejas, adem s sabes que no podemos comer todo el tiempo las mismas comidas, eso es estresante adem s tu eres el nico que se est quejando no veo el por qu no preparar algo diferente.

miroku: inuyasha... no es prudente que le hables as a la se orita kagome

inuyasha: y tu que sabes miroku! esta cosa est muy picante!

kagome: INUYASHA!... sabes que no le puse demasiado picante, ademas sango, miroku y Shippo no les molesta lo picante y mira esta muy rico ^.^

inuyasha: y tu que sabes si es ami a quien le molesta! ingenua.

mientras tanto con los otros integrantes del grupo...

sango: excelencia no cree que inuyasha est exagerando demasiado?

miroku: si sango adem s la se orita kagome se est impacientando... creo se a aguantado mucho de las ganas de decir abajo.

shippo: si pero... inuyasha es un tonto sabe lo que le puede pasar adem s kagome a aguantado porque tu se lo pediste miroku, aunque creo que inuyasha de ha aprovechado de eso.

miroku: creo que no fue buena idea pedirle eso adelante de el mismo inuyasha.

Sango y shippo asintieron, aunque todos se impacientaban ante el tan esperado ABAJO de kagome.

Kagome estaba realmente desesperaba pero sent a que pod a aguantarse un poco m s, y tal vez podr a detener esta "discusi n"  
pero sabia que tal vez inuyasha no se detendr a por nada en el mundo, as que intento callarlo.

inuyasha: no me hagas callar! tonta, tu mas bien que nadie sabes que no podr s lograrlo de ninguna manera

kagome:"uuyy lo ODIOO!" ah si?... as que eso es lo que crees... pues entonces no te molestar esto, pues C LLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO y pi rdete!

shippo: hasta que no aguant m s...

sango: si creo que tienes raz n shippo

miroku: inuyasha es un tonto

Estos hablaban mientras kagome tomaba su mochila (que estaba hecha un bulto), su arco y flechas. Esta pensaba irse sola aunque ya que si era de tarde y pronto iba a oscurecer pero solo estaban a dos horas de la aldea de la anciana kaede a si que que no tendr a problemas ademas inuyasha la hab a colmado, y no tenia deseos de verle el rostro a ese mal agradecido.

miroku: se orita kagome adonde piensa ir

kagome: me ir sola, pasar a ver a la anciana kaede y luego de esto me ir a casa un tiempo, ustedes deber an terminar de comer

sango: pero kagome tu tambi n debes comer ademas solo probaste la comida y no debes hacerle caso a ese tonto sabes que no sabe controlarse

kagome: los sango pero ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer adem s no deseo verle la cara a inuaysha y despreoc pate comer algo en mi casa

sango: esta bien amiga

en eso kagome sale del claro donde se allaban descansando y se adentra en el bosque, lo que todos ellos no sab an era que una muy peculiar sacerdotisa (kikyo) los estaba observando hace unos momentos y esta pensaba divertirse con aquella muchachita a la que dec an su reencarnaci n.

kikyo: ja ni ita no sabes lo que te va a esperar desde ahora aunque tambi n te dar una considerable ayuda contra naraku, veremos que puedes hacer con esto.

En eso kikyo saca de una de sus mangas una peque a pero muy peculiar brazalete de oro con unos extra os escritos de plata, bueno lo que se puede decir este era para ocultar las presencias y esencias del portador.

kagome: uuff... que cansada estoy mi mochila est muy pesada creo que no deb traer tantos libros esta vez, creo que comenzar a traer solo lo necesario

En eso kikyo aparece ante la inexperta miko (kagome) lanz ndole una de sus flechas, que con mucha dificultad kagome logro esquivarla

kagome: !kikyo que haces aqu ...(tomando algo de aire) si viniste a buscar a inuyasha el no est con migo estoy sola.

kikyo: ja ja ja kagome no seas tan ingenua, inuyasha no es el centro de mi universo adem s solo vengo a divertirme contigo aprovechando la ocasi n

En eso kagome se asusta un poco, a pesar de que tra a su arma no era lo suficiente experimentada para hacerle un rasgu o a la gran kikyo, por eso se deprimi en aquel momento, se sent a torpe pero que m s iba a poder hacer?... nada, absolutamente nada as que solo se resigna a escuchar a kikyo

kikyo: kagome aparte de que esto sea una gran desgracia para ti... tambi n es una gran oportunidad que te brindo que solo podr s desacerte de ella si te transformas en una gran miko... por eso es que esto es tan divertido ya que jam s lo lograr s ja ja ja

kagome: q... que me vas a... hacer

kikyo: eso lo descubrir s despu s jajaja

En eso kikyo de un r pido acercamiento golpea a kagome en su estomago dej ndola inconsciente, luego de eso le deposita aquel brazalete de oro en su brezo izquierdo y con ello recita un conjuro

kikyo: ja kagome jam s te podr s quitar este brazalete a menos que te vuelvas una gran miko ja ja ja

Luego de eso una de las cuantas serpientes de kikyo envuelve a kagome transport ndola a otro sitio muy lejano pero mucho m s seguro que este y despu s de esto kikyo desaparece

Luego de eso el peque o grupito de inuyasha deciden quedarse en aquel sitio pero no sin antes ver a los alrededores por si estaba kagome pero nada ni siquiera inuyasha logra olfatearla, ya a eso dieron pero cuenta de que se encontraba ya en su casa a lo que no le dieron importancia

shippo: sango por que no quedamos aqu esta noche en ves de ir donde la anciana kaede?

sango: por que pensamos que kagome regresar a como siempre pero no fue as adem s ya es muy tarde como para llegar a la aldea mejor nos vamos temprano ma ana, as que a dormir

shippo: si tienes raz n adem s ya estoy algo cansado aaAAAaaa (bostez )

En otro lugar muy lejano se allaba otro grupo, el del gran seshomaru, este con indiferencia(como siempre) ya se allaba buscando un lugar de descanso ya que era muy tarde y rin estaba bastante cansada (sin mencionar a jaken) cuando estos se detuvieron en un claro serca de unas aguas termales

seshomaru: jaken!

jaken: si amo bonito, que se ofrece

seshomaru: enciende el fuego nos quedaremos aqu (con una mirada tranquila pero a la ves fr a, t pico de el)

jaken: si amito bonito, a sus ordenes

rin: aaahh pero que sue o creo que ir a dormir

seshomaru: si es lo mas prudente (aun m s fr o)

Y as fue como se arreglaron para dormir todos esa noche menos la miko que se allaba inconsciente

Al amanecer despertaron ambos grupitos, y ademas de eso una muy confundida kagome

kagome: p...pero donde estoy... no entiendo nada yo estaba con... con ella, si de vio abandonarme, pero este no es el mismo bosque donde me encontraba descansando estas planta no crecen ah ademas me encontraba en un camino y ahora estoy oculta en unos arbustos?... no entiendo nada, pero con eso no encontrar respuestas as que saldr a ver que sucede "uuy tenia que alejarme de inuyasha... uuyy eres un TONTO TONTOO! TODO ES TU CULPA, a no saco nada con culpar lo si ni siquiera esta para fastidiarlo uuff ver mejor mi problema".

CONTINUARA! 


	2. desesperación e impresiones

CAPITULO 2 = desesperación e impresiones

kagome: p...pero donde estoy... no entiendo nada yo estaba con... con ella, si de vio abandonarme, pero este no es el mismo bosque donde me encontraba descansando estas planta no crecen ahí además me encontraba en un camino y ahora estoy oculta en unos ¿arbustos?... no entiendo nada, pero con eso no encontraré respuestas así que saldré a ver que sucede "uuy tenia que alejarme de inuyasha... uuyy eres un ¡TONTO TONTOO! TODO ES TU CULPA, aah... no saco nada con culpar lo si ni siquiera está para fastidiarlo uuff veré mejor mi problema".

En eso esta se levanta, toma su mochila, arco y sus flechas y comienza a caminar buscando un indicio de hacia adonde dirigirse "al note... o ¿es el sur?... no se ... a doy lastima ni siquiera se como regresar"

Ya llevaba un par de horas y por la posición del sol supo que era medio día, pensó en detenerse pero no lo iso ya que podría ser peligroso, por suerte suya cargaba consigo la mochila con muchos alimentos así que no tendría necesidad básicas

o

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana kaede los muchachos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su querida kagome, pues pensaron que al no sentir su aroma estaría en su época con su familia. Pero un joven hanyou se estaba desesperando ya que no tenia esos famosos "EXÁMENES", lo cual no le daba razones para quedarse mucho tiempo, aunque solo pasó una noche, pero eso no era impedimento las ansias que tenia el hanyou de acabar en el despreciable de naraku.

inuyasha: oye anciana... ¿que tanto te dijo kagome que se tardaría... hee?

kaede: inuyasha yo no he visto a kagome, de hecho ni siquiera pasó a verme no se de que hablas...mmm seguramente se enojo demasiado contigo ¿que fue lo que le dijiste esta vez?

inuyasha: ¡aah anciana yo no le dije nada malo solo le dije la verdad!

shippo: eso es mentira tonto... a nadie le gusta que le griten por una comida además la pobre de kagome se fue muy triste, ¡que acaso no lo notaste!

inuyasha: ¡TU NO TE METAS MOCOSO! esa comida si que estaba muy mala y pica, como no te molesta

shippo: la verdad inyasha que si me molesta un poco pero ¡ NO ES PARA QUE LA TRATES ASÍ PERRO TONTOO!

inuyasha: ¡AAH.. YA VERÁS!

miroku: inuyasha ya cálmate nada solucionarás peleándote con el pequeño shippo... además seria mejor que te disculparas con la señorita ya que aun así nadie me quita la sensación de que algo pasa, pues la señorita dijo que vendría y no fue así

inuyasha: ¡YOO! ¡DISCULPARME CON ESA! FEH...

sango: ¡INUYASHAA! no hables así de kagome además la trataste muy mal... a si casi se me olvida... ¡ABAJOO!

inuyasha: ¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS!

miroku: en un momento creí que funcionaría pero no lo fue al igual que la otra vez... pero que desilusión

inuyasha: ¡QUE DIJISTE MIROKU!

sango: pues lo que oíste, todos creemos que te mereces eso y más...

inuyasha: ¿ enserio es para tanto?

shippo: pues si tonto que esperabas...

inuyasha: mocosoo...

kaede: inuyasha mejor ve a ver a kagome esto me tiene intrigada

sango: y pobre de ti si regañas a kagome por no venir por kaede

inuyasha: feh... pues si la regañaré, además que esperabas la tonta nos ha preocupados a todos

En eso esta sale de la cabaña en dirección al pozo para ir en busca de kagome lo que le tenia muy molesto que le regañaran a el por lo que regañara a kagome por no avisar...

miroku: es un impulsivo...

sango: si lo es

shippo: no sabe controlarse ante las personas...

kaede: es mejor que lo dejemos así hasta que regresen

sango: si anciana... por cierto excelencia ¿que quiso decir con que tiene un mal presentimiento ante todo esto?

miroku: pues solo analicemos sanguito (poniendo la mano donde no debe)

sango: ¡pervertido! (y le da una bofetada)

shippo: uy que linda bofetada es esa miroku, una más a la cuenta

miroku: oye y... ya ¿cuantas van?

shippo: pues...

sango: ¡ya! basta... excelencia dígame por favor

miroku: pero a ¿que te refieres sango?

sango: a lo de kagome es que me preocupa

miroku: aa pues si... mira es que la señorita kagome no es una persona tan inconsciente como para regresar y sin avisar sobretodo con eso de que naraku anda merodeando

sango: si tiene razón pero... inyasha la fue por ella

shippo: si tienes razón sango, pero podemos comer ¡tengo ambree!

o

Con seshomaru todo estaba normal, rin dormía y seshomaru le había ordenado a jaken ir por alimento. en eso rin se despierta...

rin: ¿señor seshomaru? aa buenos días... y ¿el señor jaken? no lo veo

seshomaru: busca comida rin (super-ultra serio) rin ve a lavarte

rin: si, señor seshomaru lo que usted ordene (poniendo una mano en su frente como si seshomaru fuese su mayor o capitán)... pero ¿donde?

seshomaru: rin a la izquierda encontraras unas termales, al salir jaken tendrá lista tu comida

rin: oOo... si señor - y se va por donde su amo le indicó

En eso jaken regresaba con algo de comida humana y rin se adentraba en las cálidas aguas termales. Cuando ya estuvo lista se preparó lo más rápido ya que tenia mucha hambre, volvió con ellos y comenzaba a comer, en eso seshomaru se alejaba en dirección a las termales como siempre sin decir palabra alguna, ya que no necesitaba de permisos.

rin: señor jaken a ¿donde se dirige el amo?

jaken: seguramente se dirige a las termales... rin no te vallas a acercar hasta que el amo regrese

rin: por que señor jaken... (muy desanimada)

jaken: ¡aay! niña ¿que no ves que el amo necesita asearse como tu y yo?

rin: aaa verdad... y ¿usted señor jaken?

jaken: niña yo me levanto muy temprano y lo hago antes que todos

rin: aaa...y ¿ha-un no toma un baño?

jaken: mocosa ¿que no ves que siempre me hago cargo de ha-un?

rin: aa si es cierto señor jaken

jaken: malcriada...(que distraída es esta niña)

o

Bueno ya serian como las dos de la tarde kagome no había desayunado ni almorzado, por eso pensaba volverse a descansar unos momentos y alimentarse ya que se sentía un poco débil.

kagome: uuff... ya estoy muy cansada creo que descansare a los pies de este árbol ..(asiendo una fogata y luego de eso toma su mochila) umm... veamos que se me antoja... mmm ¡aa ya sé! comeré reamen de sabor... verduras, si se me antoja uno vegetariano, y así no tendré que esperar tanto

Luego de eso se dispone a comer tranquila en aquel lugar, pues para estar sola ella se encontraba muy bien, aunque muy preocupada y con muchas dudas como de porqué kikyo le iso eso, que fue tan cruel según kagome.

kagome: listo ya terminé de comer y empacar todo... e... eso no puede ser... ¡AA SON AGUAS TERMALES ! justo lo que necesito para relajarme de todo este lio y pensar en porque inuyasha no a venido a por mi...

Kagome se levanta corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo dejando sus cosas atrás, ocultas y fue tras las aguas termales, "ya falta poco uuy si que necesito esto... al menos ¿algo bueno tenia que pasar hoy no?... si realmente si que estoy de suerte" según ella creía ya el llegar a la orilla de estas termales se detuvo en seco y se oculto tras unos arbustos, por pánico ante lo que tenía en frente

Pues si era seshomaru quién estaba dándose un baño, para la suerte (o mala suerte jejeje) de kagome seshomaru estaba cubierto hasta su cintura de las tibias aguas y ya había recuperado su brazo izquierdo, fuera de eso él tenia todos sus plateados cabellos apegados a todo su torso el cual era bastante musculoso, eso lo hacia verse aun más sexy según kagome

Kagome: "pero que rayos hago aquí oculta, que tonta seguramente seshomaru ya me olió... pero no ha hecho nada ni siquiera se ha tensado... que sucede aunque nunca pensé tener la posibilidad de verlo así phff pero que rayos... tonta, tonta, tonta en las cosas que piensas mejor me voy de acá"

En eso kagome se aleja caminando en cuatro patas para que seshomaru no la notara, al ya estar algo lejos se levanta y sacude, toma sus cosas y se dirige río arriba para igual tomar un baño ya que ahora si que lo necesitaría tantas locuras en un solo día eso era el colmo

Kagome ya se encontraba a los pies de las termales y se dirigió a ocultar sus cosas tras un arbusto de flores violetas que le llamaron su atención y tras este se cambio por su ahora nuevo bikini blanco (AQUÍ ESTÁ:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRxlCymqfQBXceVe8c5Wy8mbg4VUo9xrMb_Ba9uzd j0cvhMMatDrQ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE), la verdad era que le apenaba mucho utilizar ese tipo de ropas tan extrabagantes para ella y no se sentía ella misma.

kagome: bueno que más da... mejor es utilizarlo a que no... no me gustaría que me vieran desnuda, como yo lo vi... tonta deja de pensar en eso, pucha mamá que pena que no encontraras otro traje de baño, YA VOY A ENTRAR AL AGUA SE VE EXQUISITA

En eso kagome se adentra en el agua y se dispone a bañarse

o

ESTA MAÑANA...

Inuyasha salia del pozo que conecta ambos mundos, este estaba desesperado ya no deseaba regañar a kagome sino que deseaba encontrarla ya que la familia de ella le confirmó que kagome no fue a su casa y pues todos se preocuparon mucho y le encargaron que la buscara.

Inuyasha a toda velocidad llegó a la estadía de kaede, pero con una cara que todos al verlo se preocuparon y quedaron mudos pero shippo fue quien se aventuró a hablar

shippo: inuyasha que pasa por que traes esa cara

inuyasha: chicos... kagome no está en su casa al pareser nunca llegó a su epoca... ¡DEBEMOS BUSCARLA YA!

miroku: si como digas, pero ¿es que no puedes olfatearla?

inuyasha: no me es posible ya lo intenté y es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado... ¡ RÁPIDO QUE ANDA ESE MALDITO DE NARAKU MERODEANDO!

Todos asintieron pero sango no dijo ninguna palabra, pues se encontraba analizando todo lo ocurrido, en eso llega la anciana kaede y inuyasha e miroku le informan de lo ocurrido ya que la anciana se encontraba buscando agua luego de eso todos salieron el na búsqueda de la chica

o

mientras tanto kagome ya terminaba de bañarse y se disponía a salir del agua

Kagome: bueno... ya e aclarado mi mente y no debo estar mucho tiempo en un lugar así que me voy... ¡PERO NO QUIERO!

kagome estaba en la orilla después de unos 15 minutos ya que le costó demasiado salir, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, en eso un suspiro se escapa de su boca y tras eso un youkai en apariencia humana sale de los arboles, pero algo le diferenciaba a este, pues era muy imponente tanto como el...

kagome: ¡Q...QUIÉN ERES!

youkai: jajaja eso no te importa (dando una sonrisa maquiavelista) pero que más da que lo sepas, mi nombre es ryu

kagome: y que es lo que quieres

ryu: te mataré y absorberé tu sangre ya que deseo a un humano y me encuentro con la suerte de una doncella sola en este bosque tan peligroso, pero no te preocupes será rápido ya que tengo que seguir mi camino jeje (dando otra sonrisa pero esta vez algo más natural)

kagome: no note dejaré...

o

Seshomaru sentía una presencia de gran poder, otro youkai muy poderoso se encontraba cerca, en eso se dirigen río arriba pues pensaba exterminarlo ya que podría causarle problemas (por la pequeña humana rin), sin decir palabras como siempre.

rin: señor jaken ¿usted sabe por que el amo se desvió de su camino?

jaken: niña si lo supera no estaría tan preocupado... así que no preguntes

rin: esta bien

o

ryu: humana terminaremos esto rápido... pero que peculiar brazalete tan poderoso

kagome: pero qué dices

Pero esta vez ryu no contestó, solo se abalanzó sobre ella para matarla, en cambio esta había mejorado un poco sus reflejos ya en tanto tiempo en el sengoku así que lo esquivó saliendo ilesa, el youkai se preparaba para otro ataque cuando ella de los arbustos tomo su arco, pero solo este porque no tubo tiempo para las flechas luego de eso corrió un poco para darse ventaja y tiempo

Seshomaru se encontraba en ese lugar y los demás junto con el, este solo observaba la situación de la pobre muchacha humana y su atrevida vestimenta la cual le daba a conocer todo su bien formado cuerpo pero nada mas que eso

kagome: no te lo permitiré ¡idiota!

ryu: oohh... pero que humana más excitante seguramente me entretengo mucho contigo esta noche

kagome: ¡pero qué diablos!

CONTINUARÁ !


	3. sálvame una vez más

CAPITULO 3 = UNA SALVACIÓN

CON INUYASHA...

como todos los días el grupo de inuyasha, se levantaba muy temprano en la búsqueda de kagome y si había tiempo para naraku, eso ya se había hecho costumbre

inuyasha: miroku...(triste)

miroku: si entiendo, pregúntale por kagome si?

shippo: de quién hablan?... inuyasha

sango: inuyasha, de seguro se trata de kikyo no es así?

inuyasha: sango...

shippo: QUE! esa mujer otra vez, y apuesto que iras tras ella no?

sango: no te preocupes shippo, a eso ya todos estamos acostumbrados... que la deje sola por su pasado

Dijo crudamente la exterminadora, inuyasha miraba a sango tristemente y luego se volvió hasta miroku y percibió que este asentía a la opinión de sango

inuyasha: solo le preguntare por kagome y si hay una forma de hallarla ar lo que sea lo que kikyo me pida solo para hallarla

ante eso todos asintieron y mejor dejaron que inuyasha se fuera a ver a la otra miko para saber algo lo que sea de kagome ya que la extrañaban demasiado

inuyasha: ki...kikyo

kikyo: inuyasha... que haces, que buscas, sabes algo de naraku?

inuyasha: no... no se de naraku solo vengo a preguntarte una cosa

kikyo: que se supone que ser a eso?

inuyasha: kagome esta desaparesida y necesito hallarla pero no puedo... quería saber si tu podrías hacer algo

kikyo necesitaba de protección ya que naraku la estaba atacando muy seguido y pensó que podría utilizar a inuyasha como protección, además si la azabache los veía juntos podría oscurecer su corazón u otras cosas, con hacerla sufrir le bastaba

kikyo: inuyasha... hay una forma... la única forma de yo poder detectarla es al igual que los fragmentos... tal ves si viajo contigo podríamos buscarla junto con naraku, tal vez el la tenga oculta

inuyasha: tienes razón... pero los demás tendrán que aceptar ya que dijeron que aceptarían lo que se necesitase kikyo: ya veo...

en eso regresan juntos y sango se enfurece por que la trajo!?

inuyasha: chicos... ella vendrá con nosotros y...

sango: ¡POR QUÉ ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ !

inuyasha: cállate! no le hables así , la traje por que ella puede sentir a kagome al igual que como kagome sentía los fragmentos de la esfera... eso es todo, ella nos ayudar a encontrarla

shippo: DIJISTE SENTÍA! mira inuyasha ya hablas en pasado... como... como si no estuviera co..con-kikyo lo interrumpió

kikyo: ella está viva y a salvo puedo sentirlo si estuviera en peligro mis almas estarían alteradas

todos asintieron ya que si podían encontrarla más rápido...

CON KAGOME...

ryu: oohh... pero que humana más excitante seguramente me entretengo mucho contigo esta noche

kagome: pero qué diablos!

En ese momento kagome siente un fragmento cerca y claro está pues era kohaku, en ese momento de distracción ryu se acerca amenazador y seductora mente a kagome, algo que le pone los pelos de punta al verlo "maldito demonio" piensa

ryu: jajaja pero que débil eres humana. -y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

kagome: yo...yo... YO NO SOY DÉBIL, YA ME CANSÉ DE QUE TODOS PIENSEN LO MISMO!

En eso todos los presentes temblaron, menos seshomaru, aunque el otro demonio fuera tan fuerte como seshomaru, este carecía de sentimientos y por lo tanto era más vulnerable, en ese momento seshomaru se percató de que no sentía ni el aroma y/o presencia de la miko

kagome: YO PUEDO SER TEN FUERTE COMO KIKYO O MÁS!

En eso kagome toma su arco y lo comienza a girar al rededor de si misma para lanzarle un ataque (pero fue por instintos de miko, ya que no sabia nada sobre eso, el ataque fue como cuando kikyo le devuelve el ataque a tsubaki la miko mala), en eso ryu obedeció sus instintos y se lanzó sobre ella, en eso kagome lanza su ataque destruyéndole por completo el brazo izquierdo a ryu y este alcanzó a dañarle la pierna izquierda (con el brazo derecho)

Seshomaru se impresionó al ver la capacidad de la azabache y que aún no lograba entender porque no la sentía , pero no lo demostró claro característico de él, en eso aparece kohaku cerca de seshomaru pero lejos de rin (ya saben por lo anteriormente pasado)

kohaku al ver a kagome en el piso herida, se hacer seshomaru

kohaku: señor seshomaru... pero favor salve a la señorita kagome... está muy herida

seshomaru: yo no tengo el porqué hacer eso

kohaku: por favor... señor seshomaru

jaken: niño insolente, al señor seshomaru no deberías pedirle semejante acto, sin tener las suficientes escusas para que la salve

kohaku: "es cierto necesito una escusa para que valga la pena" pues... naraku desea matarla por que le teme a esa miko -mirando a seshomaru

seshomaru: hump... no juegues por qué habría naraku de temerle a esa humana? -dirigiéndole la mirada, para luego mirar el acto

kohaku: pues por que ella puede sentir la perla de shikon através de los campos de energía de naraku igual que la otra miko... SÁLVELA ELLA PUEDE AYUDARLO A DESTRUIR A NARAKU!

kagome se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, después logra ver como el youkai se prepara para otro ataque, la azabache mira a ryu y nota que no estaba su brazo izquierdo, eso la asustó aun más al ver la ira de él, cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe de gracia ya que no podría esquivarlo, no en esas condiciones. Lo raro fue que este nunca llego, luego de oír un golpe no propiciado a ella

kagome: se...se.. seshomaru!

seshomaru: silencio -como siempre cortante mientras atacaba

kagome asiente, pero naturalmente sonroja ya que no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que vio a seshomaru en las termales río abajo

seshomaru: "pero que le pasa a esa humana por qu se sonroja, solo le dije que se callara" humana...

eso fue como una se al para kagome, la cual corrió por sus flechas, apuntó al demonio pero se detuvo al ver que seshomaru...

kagome: "seshomaru es...está retrocediendo... ese demonio le está venciendo, no, no, es lo mismo que con inuyasha puede hacerle retroceder pero aun no ah ganado, no sin mi ayuda..."

en eso tensa nuevamente el arco apuntando a ryu, pero seshomaru la detiene

seshomaru: humana!

kagome lo mira, seshomaru la mira para luego mirar a rin y los demás, en eso prepara un gran ataque con BAKUSAIGA, kagome entiende que debe llevarse a todos del lugar y corre tras estos

kagome: jaken, rin, kohaku! DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!

rin: pero por qué?

jaken: niña el señor seshomaru se prepara para un ataque muy peligroso y ustedes los humanos pueden morir

kagome: tu también, aunque seas demonio jaken, VAMOS YA APÚRENSE

As todos se alejaron montados en ah-un, llegaron a un valle de muchas flores que no estaba lejos, despues de que todos bajaran del dragón kagome está muy nerviosa y preocupada por seshomaru ya que estaba peleando con ese demonio por defenderla y ahora se encontraba solo luchando en ese tal ryu, que apesar de que le faltaba un brazo era muy fuerte e hizo retroceder a seshomaru en un momento

kagome: rin como se llama el dragón?

rin: se llama ah-un señorita ah es de la derecha y un el de la izquierda, eso me dijo el señor jaken... a también me dijo que era herbívoro, pero no se que es eso...

kagome: rin herbívoro es cuando un animal se alimenta de plantas no de carne... po..- rin la interrumpe

rin: ah! por eso... se que le gustan las hervas de mentas pero cuesta mucho encontrar...

kagome: si rin... pero me tengo que ir

kagome corre hacia ah-un, tanto jaken, kohaku y rin se extrañan ante la desesperación de kagome

kagome: ah-un... pueden llevarme de vuelta con seshomaru?

solo recibe un rugido y un asentimiento de parte de ah-un, eso la pone muy feliz, luego de eso mira a kohaku que está parado al lado de jaken

kagome: kohaku... ven con migo, naraku puede manipularte en cualquier momento y podrías atacarlos... prefiero que estés conmigo, vamos a ver a seshomaru

kohaku: si señorita tiene razón

jaken: ni a que ases... solo le ser s de estorbo al amo y porqué prefieres arriesgarte t al llevar contigo a kohaku he?, no vez que estarás sola y puede da arte, humana arriesgada, te salvan la vida por nada...

kagome:"uuyy este demonio que no se calla, es un tonto! igual que inuyasha... inu... por qué no has venido por mi?... ah no importa tengo cosas más importantes en que enfocarme y ya s como saldré de esta" (kagome mira a jaken con una mirada matadora como las de seshomaru) jaken... POR QUE NO TE CALLAS que no ves que no estaré sola si algo pasa estar con ah-un...

Ante esto el dragón se levanta y va tras la miko ya que esta les tomaba realmente la atención, no es que los demás no le tomaran en cuenta, pero nadie nunca le trataba as .

kagome: entiendes no estar sola, ya cállate

jaken: humana irrespetuosa

pero kagome ya se había retirado junto con kohaku y ah-un, este ultimo le tomo un gran cariño instante neo a la miko y ella se dio cuenta que no muy a menudo lo trataban así por como reaccionó y también notó que ella le agradaba

llegaron cerca de seshomaru y nada pasó con kohaku as le dijo que se quedara en compañía de ah-un y que si no llegaban en un rato ah-un tenia que llevarse a los suyos a un lugar seguro y que kohaku buscara a inuyasha para decirle su ubicación , la miko corrió hasta desparecer la de la vista de esto.

Al llegar logró ver a seshomaru en el piso arrodillado (como cuando el señor de los gatos leopardo le golpe ) pero sangraba mucho y no quedaba rastro de su armadura y su ahori (la parte de arriba de su traje blanco), tenia mucha heridas y su estola estaba arrojada a distancia, sucia y no tenia a BAKUSAIGA, esta estaba enterrada en un árbol muy lejos

kagome: SESHOMARU!

seshomaru: humana... que haces?... no estorbes

kagome: no seas tonto

seshomaru: QUE!

hace mucho tiempo que no le insultaban, eso lo saco de control pero luego ajustaría cuentas, se levantó a pesar de sus heridas, no tenia como llegar hasta BAKUSAIGA pero...

kagome: SESHOMARU!

Este la mira pero no puede evitar sorprenderse, kagome trepó ese árbol para quitar a BAKUSAIGA y eso no es todo la estaba tocando como podía tocarla?!, se desvi en sus pensamientos cuando reacción la tenia en frente entregándole la espada, ilesa

Después de que seshomaru atacara nuevamente a ryu este estaba también muy herido kagome se para al lado opuesto de seshomaru dejando al centro a ryu y apuntándole entonces seshomaru atacó y con eso kagome soltó su flecha cargada de energía pero cae al suelo ya que su pierna comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente por el esfuerzo pero aun as se levantó y salio corriendo seshomaru la mir pensaba que huía y se sentó al pie de un árbol pero ella solo fue en busca de su mochila que aun estaba tras el arbusto de flores violetas seshomaru la veía regresar con la mochila y esta se arrodilla a su lado y busca las medicinas

seshomaru: qué haces humana

kagome: ya te dije que mi nombre es kagome que es lo que no entiendes de que es kagome, a busco medicinas

seshomaru: yo no necesito de tu ayuda...rin donde está

kagome: les ordené irse a un lugar seguro si no llegaba en un rato ya debieron irse...

La azabache encentro lo que buscaba, unas vendas, hervas y desinfectantes

kagome: no te muevas... - y tomó un paño húmedo y puso en el un poco de desinfectante para luego limpiar las heridas del youkai, no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, estaba como tomate, anteriormente le había visto, pero ahora estaba asiendo contacto, pero en que pensaba

seshomaru: por qué lo haces... humana ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda, y estás herida- dijo esto ultimo con desinterés y notó el sonrojo de esta "otra vez se ah sonrojado, por que ser "

kagome: los pero no puedo curarme hasta saber que estás bien, y te ayudo por que tu me ayudaste, necesito saber por qué.

seshoamru: humana... tu puedes sentir los fragmentos de naraku

kagome: ah... con que es eso pues... no tengo que hacer así que te ayudar si lo deseas

seshomaru: dime... haz pasado toda la tarde con esa ropa?

kagome: ah? no... no puede ser no me he cambiado! que vergüenza...

Ahora si que la pobre miko no podía creerlo, otra vez estaba toda roja, ella no se había acordado, estaba con su traje de baño! ese que tanto detesta por ser un tanto provocativo, pero al menos no estaba desnuda... " ha! pero que vergüenza... seshomaru me a estado viendo todo el tiempo as ". Esta vez ella se cubrió su pecho con sus brazos

seshomaru: humana... no es necesario que te cubra ahora

kagome: que quieres decir!

seshomaru: que ya e visto todo lo que necesitaba

Con eso el la vuelve a mirar pero solo para incomodarla, y ella rápidamente toma su mochila y se esconde para cambiarse, cuando sale el aun no se a movido de su lugar, y la mira...

kagome: disculpa pero yo.. es que ese es mi traje de baño (la palabra lo dice todo)

seshomaru: ya veo... andando

La miko solo asiente, el le da tiempo para que se cure y se van, seshomaru decidió no decirle nada a la miko esperaba que ella se le adelantara ya que no era de su costumbre hacerle preguntas a las personas.

CON RIN...

rin: señor jaken... usted vio la ropa que vestía la señorita kagome?

jaken: si esa humana es una desvergonzada...

rin: no es cierto ella seguramente se bañaba ya que estaba mojada... pero vio la cara del amo cuando la vio?

jaken: ni a... que quieres decir?

rin: nada...

jaken: acaso insinúas...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
